Diskussion:Im Schatten der Fremden
Meine Bewertung Also dann, ich habe deine Story jetzt soweit du sie schon hochgeladen hast gelsen und dachte mir, da es irgendwie frustrierend ist zu schreiben, ohne eine Rückmeldung zu bekommen, gebe ich mal meine bisherige Meinung zu deiner Story ab. Dafür habe ich mir mal spontan ein kleines in Kategorien unterteiltes Bewertungssystem ausgedacht. Beachte dabei bitte, dass alles was ich hier sage hoch subjektiv ist und meine persönliche Meinung wiederspiegelt. 1. Idee: An sich gefällt mir die Idee, dass das Matoraner-Universum von einer unbekannten Streitmacht angegriffen wird, die ihnen weit überlegen ist und die sie auch kaum verstehen können. Ich mag allerdings persönlich Bara Magna nicht so gerne, weshalb ich es bevorzugen würde, wenn die Angreifer auch aus dem Matoraner-Universum kommen würden. - 6 von 7 Punkten 2. Titel: Da ich selbst nicht gerade ein Magier der Worte bin, was Titel angeht, vergebe ich nur wenige Punkte für die Überschrift. Im Schatten der Fremden ist ein etwas generisch klingender Name, der allerdings Interesse hervorruft. Ich finde jedoch, dass er nicht ganz zur Story passt, da die Matoraner nicht im Schatten der Fremden leben, sondern diese auf den Großteil der Bewohner Metru Nuis gar keinen Einfluss haben. Diese haben zwar Angst, aber leben doch ihr normales Leben weiter. - 1 von 3 Punkten 3. Einleitung: Der erste Satz der Geschichte erzeugt direkt Spannung, die auch über den ersten Abschnitt hinweg aufrecht erhalten wird. Dann jedoch verliert der Prolog an "Schlagfertigkeit". Er zieht sich in die Länge und verschwimmt mit etwas, was meiner Meinung nach nicht mehr in einen Prolog gehört (Die Geschichte des Matoraners). Auch der Zwischenteil (Doch jetzt muss ich den Eintrag beenden, denn die Makuta greifen den Tempel an. Mit etwas Glück vielleicht, setzte ich ihn später fort.) klingt eher nach einer schlechten Creepypasta, als nach einer professionellen Geschichte.. Allerdings erfüllt der Prolog seine Aufgabe dahingehend, die Fremden anzukündigen und die Bedrohung die von ihnen ausgeht, darzustellen. - 6 von 10 Punkten 4. Rechtschreibung und Formulierung: Darin sehe ich den größten Schwachpunkt der Geschichte. Ich kenne das Gefühl, wenn man sich schnell seine Story von der Seele schreiben und sie dann teilen will, nur leider ist das Ergebnis einer solchen Herangehensweise manchmal nicht optimal. Du hast in deiner Story viele Rechtschreibfehler und ungünstige bis falsche Formulierungen und Sätzen, die einfach keinen Sinn ergeben (Ein Beispiel: "Gefunden haben sie die Maske der Zeit bestimmt schon ... aber sie haben sie noch nicht gefunden"). Das ist genau das Problem, das durch diese Methode auftritt. Außerdem verwechselst du häufig die Wörter "sie" und "Sie", was mich persönlich stark beim Lesen stört. Was mir auch aufgefallen ist, ist, dass deine Texte aus sehr langen "Walls of Text" bestehen. Du solltest zumindest bei wörtlicher Rede Absätze einfügen. - 3 von 10 Punkten 5. Schreibstil: Du springst häufig ohne Ankündigung zwischen den Perspektiven der Fremden und der Matoraner hin und her, was ein wenig verwirrt. In meiner Story eröffne ich immer ein neues Kapitel, wenn starke Zeit- oder Ortwechsel stattfinden, oder wenn der Erzähler wechselt. Das macht es meiner Meinung nach übersichtlicher. Außerdem erscheinen mir die Kapiteltrennungen meistens etwas willkürlich. Es wirkt so, als würdest du nach einer gewissen Textmenge einfach sagen, dass es dir zuviel ist und damit einen Bruch einsetzen. Was mir auch nicht gefällt, ist, wie du in Kapitel 9 die Tabellen einfach so in den Text eingebettet hast. Es sieht nicht schön aus und ist für Leser an der Stelle einfach nicht interessant. Eine Zusammenfassung hätte es da auch getan. - 6 von 10 Punkten 6. Charakterentwicklung: Die meisten, die in deiner Story vorkommen, sind nur Nebencharaktere. Sie haben kaum eine Charakterisierung, was nicht unbedingt schlecht sein muss, da sie sowieso nur dazu dienen, den Plot um die Hauptcharaktere voranzutreiben. Trotzdem versuche ich immer, auch diesen irgend eine wichtige Charaktereingenschaft zu geben, oder sie zumindest einem gewissen Stereotyp entsprechen zu lassen, so dass sie als Teil der Welt auftreten und nicht nur als Stichwortgeber. Zu deinen Hauptcharakteren (Tuyet und Brutaka) kann ich nicht all zu viel sagen. Brutaka scheint ein loyaler Krieger des Ordens zu sein, der sich mit Überzeugung für seine Ziele einsetzt, während Tuyet noch ein wenig unsicher ist, was ihre Rolle angeht. Tuyet spricht mich von den beiden als Charakter mehr an, da sie mehr Persönlichkeit zu haben scheint. - 6 von 10 Punkten 7. Storyverlauf: Deine Geschichte springt regelrecht von Ereignis zu Ereignis. Dadruch kommt zwar keine Langeweile auf, dieser Schreibstil lässt aber wenig Platz für Charakterisierungen. Du solltest versuchen, Kapitel einzufügen, die die Handlung nicht unbedingt vorantreiben, sondern sich hauptsächlich damit beschäftigen, Beziehungen zwischen Charakteren zu erläutern oder einfach nur die Gefühlswelt von jemandem zu klären. Der Verlauf an sich entwickelt sich ein wenig antiklimatisch. Im Prolog werden die Fremden als zerstörerische Angreifer dargestellt, die wichtige Positionen im Matoraner-Universum vernichten, doch danach verbringen sie ihre Zeit größtenteils damit, in Ga-Metru herumzuhängen und sich irgendwann auf die Suche nach der Vahi zu machen. Dafür, dass die Fremden so mächtig sind, verhalten sie sich in der Geschichte viel zu passiv. Auch ihre Einstellung gegenüber den Matoranern wird nicht klar. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass du mit Sicherheit noch Spannung was ihre Motive betrifft beibehalten willst, aber ihr Verhalten scheint keinem besonderen Ziel zu folgen. Wollen sie vernichten? Wollen sie erobern? Wollen sie verhandeln? Besondere Unsicherheit verursacht hierbei die Szene, wo Tuyet und Co. Brutaka retten. - 5 von 10 Punkten 8. Konstanz: Vieles zu diesem Punkt habe ich bereits im vorigen Punkt angesprochen, weshalb ich das nur noch kurz wiederholen werde: Die Motive der Fremden scheinen nicht konsistent. Auch Tuyets Charakter schwankt zwischen neu in die Welt gesetzter Soldatin, die nur Befehle befolgt und tougher Action-Braut... Du solltest versuchen, eine einheitliche Charakterisierung deiner Charaktere zu erfinden und diese beizubehalten. Auch wirkt es für mich teilweise so, als würdest du dir erst beim Schreiben überlegen, was als nächstes passiert. Beispielsweise der gesamte Tuyet-Storyarch wirkt ungeplant. Anfangs wurden die Fremden als die Bösen dargestellt, die alles vernichten wollen, dann erschien ein „cooler“ Charakter auf ihrer Seite und plötzlich mutieren sie zu den Protagonisten, während die Angegriffenen Matoraner nur noch seltener im Vordergrund stehen. Hattest du von Anfang an geplant, die Geschichte so zu entwickeln, oder hast du dich mittendrin einfach hinreißen lassen, Tuyets Geschichte in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen? - 4 von 10 Punkten 9. Anmerkungen: - Gesamtwertung: 37 von 70 Punkten (52,9%) Eine Frage habe ich noch: Du updatest deine Story täglich mehr als zehnmal. Ist das wirklich nötig? Ist es nicht sinnvoller, dich einmal am Tag daranzusetzen, sie weiterzuschreiben und ein Kapitel am Stück hochzuladen? Auch wenn die Bewertung jetzt sehr negativ klingt, finde ich deine Geschichte insgesamt doch ganz gut und werde sie auf jeden Fall weiter verfolgen, also sei mir nicht böse, dass die Bewertung so negativ ausgefallen ist. 18:29, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ---- Grundsätzlich bin ich auf Kritik gespannt, weil man aus ihr Schlüsse ziehen kann. Eine negative Kritik ist durch aus ok, solange sie nicht beleidigend ist. Zu ein paar der Kritikpunkte kann ich dir schreiben;-) Das rasche Tempo der Geschichte und die damit verbundenen Tippfehler haben damit zu tun, dass ich zur Zeit jede Möglichkeit nutze um die Story weiter zu schreiben. Da ich vermutlich recht bald wieder eine längere Pause einlegen muss. Was die Charaktere anbelangt, es wird auf allen Seiten sechs Hauptrollen geben. Tuyet ist ein Charakter der zwischen Rachedurst und Pflichtbewusstsein hin und her gerissen ist. Das lässt sich recht schwer darstellen. Was die Absätze betrifft, liegt daran, dass ich die Story paralel auch von anders hoch lade. Da ist es aber Zeichenbegrenzt. Diese Zeichenbegrenzung legt die Absatzlängen vor. An bestimmten Stellen habe ich aber auch bis her die Ortswechsel Hinweise weg gelassen. Wegen siehe oben (Zeichenbegrenzung an anderer Stelle). Wenn ich wieder in ruhe schreiben kann, werde ich die Story noch einmal überarbeiten. Das war ohne hin geplant;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:05, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Story fertig Die Story ist jetzt abgeschlossen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:17, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC)